


Protect Me From What I Want

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [23]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bisexual guys that are secretly in a relationship together, Black Character(s), Blushing, Cuddling, Feelings, Gay, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, They get intimate with each other, Touching, Warm, in between warmth, loving & passionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Show me love, show me love, show me love. Show me love, show me love. Till it's inside my pores. Show me love, show me love, show me love. Show me love, show me love. Till I'm screaming for more. Show me love, show me love. Give me all that I want. Show me love, show me love. Give me all that I want. Show me love, show me love.'They are at a hotel, for that night, alone together 💚♡
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852





	Protect Me From What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> 'Remember when you said "light my cigarette". So you sat and stared at my lips. And I could already feel your kiss. Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like. I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. Remember when you taught me fate. Said it'd all be worth the wait. Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you.' 
> 
> [I know that this song would fit Trikey (Trevor x Michael) more, but I wanted to use it for these two (Franklin & Lamar) instead 💚] 💙

It was a night like any other, dark and cold out, a chilly breeze, with moonlight which illuminated everything in a dim lighting. Shaded lovely. 

They had got a room, at a hotel, for that night, after having many beers and alcohol together. After the door was shut, they both got on this bed. 

It gets heated after that. 

Both dark skinned guys kiss each other. Passionate, loving. 

They kept kissing, still close, as Franklin was pushing Lamar down onto the bed. 

Lamar was lying down on his back, letting him do what he wants. 

Franklin deepened this kiss, a bit, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. Slowly. He grinded against him, that fabric between them and the friction feeling good. 

Lamar moaned in Franklin's mouth, he already felt himself getting hard down there, his jeans tighten. 

Franklin was gripping Lamar's wrists. He held that other dark-skinned male's arms down. He keeps kissing him for a bit longer. 

Lamar feels breathless and flustered. He blushed deeply, a dark reddish shade on his skin. 

They both finally pulled apart from it. Both guys panted, staring at each other during quiet breaths. 

"Are you sure that you want this?" Franklin asked him, to be sure now, about it. 

Lamar nodded at that, unable to talk for now. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind this again. 

Now they stripped each other, throwing their clothes on the ground. 

There's heat radiating off them. 

Lamar had his stare on him, quietly now, deep into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin does the same thing. He stared at him, silently, into Lamar's eyes again. Honestly, he loved them, thinking they are dark yet a nice detail. 

A silence falls in between them, these two just staring at one another again now. 

Lamar was touching him. He thought that Frank was really attractive, probably even more than him. 

Franklin had a smile at that. He touched him as well. He kissed Lamar's neck, on that tattooed part of it, leaving a slight mark on the dark skin there. He takes in Lamar's sweet scent of cocoa butter and something else that he can't put his mind to yet. It's very sweet. 

Then, after that, he was also kissing down Lamar's chest and stomach. He marked Lamar's collarbones as well. 

He's thinking of how Lamar was good looking too. He had another smile as he noticed a blush on him. He thought that Lamar is being so adorable at the moment. 

Lamar hummed softly at each and every kiss on his skin, his dark body. He also liked Franklin's warm and slightly gentle touch. 

Franklin turned Lamar around, onto his stomach now. He kissed Lamar's back, on his spine. He kept him calm. 

After that, he was pulling down their boxers. He threw them on the ground. 

Now they're both naked and bare skinned. 

Franklin grabbed a bottle of lube that he had. He was lubing and warming his fingers now, then he put them against this other male's entrance. He rubbed him there, in a careful and slow way. He leaves a kiss or two on Lamar's back again too. 

Lamar breathed heavily at feeling that. He grips onto the pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Franklin was pulling his fingers away, after awhile it seemed like. He was turning Lamar around again too, in a slow way. 

Lamar didn't seem to mind it. He's lying on his back, on that bed. Like earlier. 

He was still blushing, breathing quietly again. His arms were over his face (hiding himself from Franklin for a second at least). 

Franklin looked at him, then he put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He made sure that it was covered in this clear stuff. 

After that, he grabbed Lamar's arms and moved them away. He stares at him, kissing Lamar once more on those soft lips. 

Lamar hummed, softer than usual. He kissed him as well. 

They pull apart again, eventually. 

Franklin positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance, then he was spreading that other dark-skinned male's legs open, slightly. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, although not too tightly. He was already breathless from the kissing and they haven't even done anything yet really. 

"Lamar.." 

"..Franklin-" 

Lamar had been cut off by what Franklin did next. 

Franklin pushed inside him, halfway and slowly. 

Lamar arched his back, his eyes widened a bit at the unfamiliar feeling. "..a-ahh-!" He let out a low noise, after that. It hurt and it was painful, unbearable, a sharp stinging, a strange pressure. It all went through his body. 

All these emotions overwhelmed him. Although he let it happen, to show his feelings for him. 

He was gripping onto the bed sheets. 

Franklin thought the same thing, a similar way too. He was pushing deeper in him. In another thrust, going all the way inside Lamar. He bottomed out, then he stayed still to let him adjust to everything. 

Lamar felt so strange, that shaft in him feels very weird. He let out pained noises, his breathing was uneven and heavy. He was trying to relax his body for him, but it was hard. There were slight tears in his eyes. 

Franklin leaned down, over him. He whispered something to Lamar. "..I love you." He meant it. He kissed him, lovingly. After he said that. He put his fingers through Lamar's hair, gently again. Then, he puts his hand in Lamar's, holding it, and they entangled their fingers together. 

He started thrusting, in and out of him, carefully. His grip still on Lamar's inner right thigh. In a gentle way. 

Lamar closed his eyes, that kiss distracted him from the pain until eventually it faded out. He was feeling loved and warmer than ever before. 

They both pulled apart from it. Although they stay close to each other, their warm bodies are against one another and their breathing also mixed. 

Their moans filled that room, breaking this slight silence. 

They made love, slowly, passionately. 

Franklin moaned with him. He thrusted a bit. His thrusts stayed the same pace, only slightly harder, just enough for that pleasure to intensify. 

Both guys are already close to their climax. Just a bit longer and then they would reach it. 

They both feel a sensation, being in a pleasurable bliss now. 

Lamar moans again, shutting his eyes, and arching his body as he came after that. On his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Franklin came with Lamar, after he thrusted two more times. He had pulled out of him, carefully. After a minute or so. He cleaned them both off with a cloth, throwing it away too. 

Then, he was pulling a blanket halfway over them (which covered their bare bodies). He lays down with him, next to Lamar. 

They calm down, resting with each other. They stay close again, cuddling now, nuzzled against one another. 

Lamar closed his eyes again, staying close to that other dark-skinned male. He breathed silently, feeling loved and warm. 

Franklin holds him closer now, in his arms, closing his own eyes too. 

They both smiled as they still cuddled, taking in each other's warmth and scents. 

Eventually, they fall asleep together, peacefully. With a nice silence between them again now. In that quiet night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was slightly inspired by a gay short [mostly the mood of it] that I saw long time ago, I remembered and re-watched it, although this is very different from that in many ways. Especially the position, I didn't want to write them spooning again [I had already wrote that in one of those Franklin x Lamar one-shots in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots' 💙] & I've been craving to write more of these two, of Framar 💚 So I wrote this, I hope that you all enjoyed/loved reading it ♡


End file.
